


Your Own Prince (AU!Haiji Towa x Adult!Reader)

by The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breasts, Dominance, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fondling, French Kissing, Kissing, Large Cock, Lust, Multiple Orgasms, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Prince Outfits, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Seduction, Submission, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance/pseuds/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance
Summary: After you seduced Haiji the previous night, he becomes eager to return the favor.





	Your Own Prince (AU!Haiji Towa x Adult!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> New smut story! This is a sequel to “My Own Princess” and I hope you like it! Definitely not-safe-for-work, so read at your own risk. Lol

##  **Your Own Prince**

Haiji laid on the bed sound asleep, his long, luscious black locks scattered on the pillow and his shoulders. He breathed a soft moan as he woke up from his deep slumber. With a bit of effort, his eyes fluttered open, and he blinked twice to get rid of the haziness. The sun was already up, the skies a clear turquoise with puffy white clouds. He pushed himself upward and got into a seating position, finding himself half-naked, his shirt fully unbuttoned and exposing his abs. His dick rested outside of his pants and red boxers. The weak and sore sensation present in his body brought back memories of last night. His eyes closed and his lips curled into a smirk, remembering the events that took place. You dressed as a princess, tied him to a chair, and made love to him until he went limp with exhaustion. It was one of the most kinkiest nights Haiji had ever experienced.

You arrived with a tray holding a pair of large plates with triple chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausage patties, hash browns, and fluffy biscuits. A couple of glasses of orange juice were secured to the sides. 

The brightness of your smile rivaled that of the sunlight, but was apparently easier on his eyes. “Good morning, Haiji!”

He returned your smile. “Good morning, _______, my beautiful babe. Breakfast in bed? This is the best morning already!”

You giggled, then blushed at the sight of his chest and dick. “I hope you haven’t forgotten you’re still like that.”

Haiji chuckled and flipped his hair. “I’m just enjoying the way you’re admiring me...and how you keep staring at my cock.” He stood up and stretched his arms in a deliberately slow manner that had you eying his abs. He smirked knowing that he had an effect on you. “I’m gonna change into something else real quick. I’m starving!”

He browsed through his closet and drawers and chose a simple blue shirt, matching boxers (glancing at them made you all flustered, much to his amusement), and dark blue jeans, then made his way to the bathroom. Seeing him half-naked filled you with quiet pride. You never thought you would be capable of seducing him the way you did the previous night, and his satisfaction before he dozed off confirmed your success. 

Once he was dressed, Haiji returned to the bedroom, ready to begin the day. But first and foremost, it was time for breakfast. Another talent you were proud of, your cooking made him salivate and scarf down every meal you made for him. You made yourself comfortable on the bed, devouring your own breakfast, which wasn’t any smaller. Haiji never met a woman with a massive appetite until you came along, and he was glad to not have to hide his own. 

“Hey Haiji! About time you made it, or I would have stolen some of your food.”

He mock-glared at you. “Hey, hands off my food.” 

You two relaxed on the bed, enjoying your meals. Haiji devoured his own food faster than you did, which always amused you. In your opinion, you found a man with a big appetite attractive, though most people would probably disagree. But it wasn’t like he had atrocious manners, and you found his stuffed cheeks rather adorable. To each their own, you guessed. Besides, Haiji was yours and yours alone, so he didn’t have to feel any shame about his voracious appetite around you.

Haiji’s violet eyes gleamed when he looked at you. “So what’s for dessert?” 

“Haiji, you just started eating,” you teased, laughing.

“Hey, I’m curious to know what my girl made this time. So what is it?”

“It’s one of your top favorite desserts.”

His lips formed a tiny pout and stroked his chin with his thumb and index finger. “That’s pretty tough. All desserts are my favorite.” He tapped a metallic finger on his chin as he pondered. “Scratch that, most of them.” He dropped his hand. “Who the hell came up with avocado cheesecake?! That’s disgusting.” He made a gagging face, finger near his mouth.

“What about carrot cake?”

“Carrot cake is an exception. It actually tastes good. Any desserts that have avocado are gross.”

“A baking crime, that’s for sure. I promise you that I’ll never make any avocado-flavored desserts.”

“And that’s why you’re my favorite baker.” He kissed your cheek, and your whole face blossomed into a rosy pink.

To you, his kisses, whether they were cute pecks on the cheek, passionate kisses on the lips that set your heart on fire, or heavenly French kisses, were all swoon-worthy. Unbeknownst to you as you continued eating, Haiji sneaked a lopsided smirk, the lavender hue of his eyes glinting with a hidden motive. 

* * *

The day rolled by like any romantic day you had with Haiji. Whether you went to a few stores, had a picnic together, ate at a restaurant, or simply snuggled while watching TV, being with him was always fun. Tonight, he had something up his sleeve. Lovemaking, of course, but he wanted to spice things up a notch. Fantasizing about you in a princess dress had inspired him to give you a memorable night.

As the dusky night skies arrived, thousands of stars twinkled all over the black heavens. You yawned on your way upstairs, ready for the day to come to a close. You checked on Mochi, who was already sound asleep on his little bed, and stroked his fur. The tiny white rabbit’s fur was the softest and fluffiest you had ever touched, his tiny black ears enhancing his cuteness. 

You were on your way to the bedroom, but you realized the door was locked. You tugged on the doorknob. Odd. You knocked on the door. “Haiji?”

“Oh! Uhhh, just a minute!” You heard him mutter something incomprehensible, most likely a curse word knowing him.

“What are you doing in there?” No answer. Muffled sounds ensued, quick footsteps, objects being moved, and...falling confetti? You would have asked again what he was up to, but you waited instead until he gave you the signal.

After a long moment, Haiji called out, “Sorry about that! Come on in, babe!”

You opened the door, ready to cuddle your handsome man only to encounter a sensual, romantic scene. Rose petals were scattered on the plush carpet, making a path that led to the bed, and rows of vases with rose bouquets occupied their sides. The dim light enhanced the alluring atmosphere, but what captivated you the most was Haiji posing on the bed, one knee bent upwards, an arm supporting him on the bed, and his hair concealing one eye. More rose petals were sprinkled on the bed as well. Your cheeks grew warm when you noticed he was dressed as a sexy prince, wearing everything in the color you loved the most. His outfit consisted of an open shirt giving you a full view of his abs, a long cape that reached down to his ankles, tight shorts that made his intimate area glaringly obvious, silk gloves, and knee-length boots. 

“Hey there, my sexy princess,” he purred with a seductive smile.

“H-Haiji...!” Your voice trailed off. His name was all you could manage before your throat became dry. You were dazed, hypnotized by his great looks, and you weren’t just referring to his dick poking through the fabric of his shorts.

“Like what you see?” Haiji teased you by rubbing his thigh, and your breath hitched. The shorts didn’t just wrap around his dick, but they were also dangerously low. A tiny bit of hair peeked from the waistband. A sudden shade of scarlet powdered your cheeks. You were familiar with fairy-tale princes, but they paled in comparison to “Prince Haiji”. If he had a princess fetish, then you were bound to develop a prince fetish.

He rose up and walked closer to you, intentionally swaying his hips like a model flaunting his assets for the world to see. Your heart accelerated, his gaze holding your shimmering eyes prisoner. No, he held _you_ prisoner with his irresistible presence, his flirtatious expression putting you under a spell you couldn’t, or wouldn’t, break.

“What do you think?” He whispered in your ear, his hand caressing your beautiful hair.

“You’re the sexiest prince I've ever seen.” 

His lips brushed your cheek, leaving a light trail of kisses on your delicate skin. Strong arms pulled you into his embrace until his chest pressed against your breasts. If he could sense your quivering body, he must have been pleased with himself. He took his time with his kisses, slowly working his way to your chin, the sides of your mouth, and finally your lips. 

You threw your arms around his neck, your fingers entangled in his hair while the kiss intoxicated you. You slid the shirt sleeves off his shoulders, and he returned the favor by unbuttoning your pajama top. A hand stroked your skin, reaching for your bra that matched the color of his prince outfit. Your hands lifted to his wonderful abs, and you rubbed them with a very light touch. Shivers struck him, and he savored how your fingertips traced his body and traveled up to his shoulders. 

He broke the kiss. “I love the way you touch my body,” he murmured, “but I’ll be the one doing all the touching~.” 

Haiji captured your lips with a powerful kiss, forcing a deep moan out of you. He tossed your top aside, then hastily worked on taking your bra off and it too flew to the side. The intensity of his kiss, along with his firm grip on your breasts, weakened you until your hands slipped off his abs. Tender thumbs massaged your nipples, his fingers clinging to your breasts and squeezing them until a stifled sigh slipped from your soft lips. Arousal flickered within you, your moans becoming more frequent and eager, and you allowed him to take full control of you. He devoured your delicate lips, the only cure for his excessive thirst. A familiar bulge poked you from below, and you straddled him. Haiji groaned into the kiss and straddled your hips in return. Little did you know, he had kept you distracted long enough to place your hands behind your back.

_Click!_

He slowed down his hungry kisses, and his lips slipped away. A cool sensation wrapped around your wrists, and you came to the realization that you were handcuffed. Your cheeks burst into a fiery red, the thrill of your situation turning you on even more. 

Haiji gently tugged on your hair, lifting your gaze. “You’re mine, _______. All mine.”

“I know I am,” you breathed with a smile. 

“You had your way with me last night. Now it’s my turn. Kneel.” Haiji”s order caught you by surprise. Your heart thumped faster, an overwhelming feeling beginning to take over. He planned this all along, that kinky hunk. 

“Is that an order?” You asked with false innocence.

“Yes. Kneel,” he repeated with a husky voice, allowing his shirt and cape to land behind his legs.

You obeyed him without hesitation, your knees touching the carpet. You glanced up, semi-nude and helpless, but thrilled to find out what he had in mind. Haiji’s seductive smirk admired you, and he peeled his gloves and boots off, dropping them to the side. Then he lowered his hands to his shorts. He wiggled his hips with slow movements as if giving you a show before he let them slip past his legs. He kicked them aside and stepped forward, his dick facing you.

“You know what to do, babe~.” He grasped your head and slightly pushed you closer to his hard dick. You blushed again, inexperienced with this sort of thing. Nonetheless, you were intrigued and blinded by desire.

You leaned closer, so close your lips could brush the tip of his dick. Haiji burned with lust, but he stayed patient, watching you. Your lips parted, and your eyes fluttered closed as you slowly brought his dick into your mouth. You gagged a little, his length bigger than you anticipated.

“Breathe through your nose,” Haiji said, barely stifling a groan. 

You took a few deep breaths, getting accustomed to having his dick deep in your mouth. Now feeling prepared, you began bobbing your head. You licked his length, savoring the taste. A faint moan snuck from your throat, and your body shook with heightened passion while Haiji calmly rolled his hips.

“That’s it~,” he panted with flushed cheeks. “Give in~.” You quickened your pace, sucking his dick with gusto. “Holy fuck~! Oh yeah, suck my cock~!”

Your muffled moans continued, and Haiji gasped and groaned, dizzy with pleasure. Your head was kept in place by his hand, and he bucked his hips. Waves of desire passed through him, a blazing fire consuming his body, and his moans grew louder, longer, hungrier. Your mouth felt like heaven, and it took pure willpower to not shove his dick into your throat like a sex-addicted maniac. Not yet. He needed to be certain if you could tolerate it. You sped up and intensified your pace even more, leaving Haiji drowning in an ocean of passion.

“Fuck, babe~!!” He cried as time went on, and wiggled his hips. Thrusting into your mouth tempted him, and despite his mental protests, he bucked his hips. You moaned, and pushed his dick further. That was the answer he wanted, so he bucked harder, reeling in the rush of feverish lust. His dick twitched, but you didn’t notice and kept sucking his dick and taking in as much of him as possible. He released your head in case you wanted to pull away.

“Babe~~! Ahh, ahh~!! Babe, I’m close~~!! Ohhhhh shit, I’m fucking close~~~!! I’m gonna-“ His body arched and he screamed. His seed filled your mouth, and your eyes shot open. Your choking and squirming alarmed Haiji, so he pulled away immediately, reminding himself this was your first time. You coughed several times, his cum covering your cheeks, breasts, and lips.

Concern radiated in his eyes. “Hey, easy. You okay?” 

You coughed a few more times. “I’m fine.” Despite the discomfort, his cum tasted divine. Your smile reassured him, and you licked the cum off your lips to prove it. Relief overcame him, both from you and from his orgasm. Seeing you handcuffed, partially naked, and covered with cum built his arousal anew. You were so helpless, so beautiful...so _sexy._

He lifted you back on your feet, and dragged your pants over your thighs with your panties in tow. They formed a pile around your feet, and you stepped aside. Haiji emitted a hum of pleasure, and yanked you back into his arms, slamming your back against his muscular physique. You gasped as Haiji pushed a finger into your most sensitive area, earning a helpless grunt from you. Your cheeks caught on fire, feeling his finger curling between your walls. He noticed how wet and needy you were, and that encouraged him to start fingering you.

“Haiji~.” Your moans combined to form a melody, a song Haiji longed to hear. What enticed him more than ever was the idea of dominating you, having full control of the situation. He wanted you to give in to your deepest desires, to shamelessly fall apart in his arms. You were so innocent prior to these intimate nights, and he admitted that he wished to corrupt you, transform you from a sexually inexperienced lover to a submissive and lustful woman begging for more. 

You moaned again and again, eyes struggling to remain open. “Ahhh, ahhh~. Oh please~. Ahhhh~~!”

“Beg for it, babe,” he murmured, his voice hoarse.

Your head rested on his chest, and you squirmed as another finger penetrated you. “Haiji~!”

He vigorously fingered you faster, and you whimpered once he hit your clit. “You like that~?” He growled, his smirk complementing the fire in his eyes.

Your eyes squeezed shut when he pushed a third finger. “Fuck yes~!!”

“Then beg~!” He flicked your clit, and you cried out while your body jerked. His arm gripped you tight, relentlessly finger-fucking you. “Beg for it~~!”

“Please don’t stop~~!!” You pleaded, desperate for him to give you sweet relief.

“Good girl~~.” Haiji hit your clit faster and harder with those talented fingers, sending fiery waves into your lovely body. The flames climbed faster and faster, surrounding you with scorching heat. You could feel your climax rising, and you braced yourself for it, but the flames came crashing down before you sought the satisfaction you coveted. 

Your lust-filled eyes shot open, shocked and sexually deprived. Haiji teased you with a smirk. “Did you think it was that easy?”

Oh, the sneaky hunk. He took more mental notes than you thought. “Haiji,” you begged, fully aware of how much he enjoyed seeing you like this, all helpless and desperate. “Please~!”

“Be patient~.” He released you, leaving you trembling, and lowered himself onto the carpet. Before your thoughts cleared up to notice his next move, Haiji turned you around, groped your ass, and shoved his tongue into your lower area. The dying blaze reignited, and he kept you still with an iron grip while he mercilessly ate you out.

“Oh fuck~~!” You shouted, your hips moving along with his tongue. “Haiji~!! Ah, ah, ah, Haiji~~!!” Your head hung in the air, your moans falling out of your lips like a waterfall rushing through at a high velocity. Sparks of undeniable pleasure pulsated through you, and your hips twitched every time Haiji’s tongue hit your weak spot. You panted hard, feeling yourself reaching your limit again, and you hoped this time your climax wouldn’t be denied. Hips moving, stuck in Haiji’s grip, you were chained by primal, unrelenting lust.

You released your loudest moan once you came, and Haiji guzzled down as much of your cum as he could. You envied how he was able to expertly swallow your sweet fluid, but the fleeting emotion vanished as swiftly as it had arrived. He pulled away with a gasp, impressed with himself for drinking most of your cum. The remaining drops were on his mouth, but he used his tongue to lick them off his lips.

“I could get addicted to your taste.” He added a coquettish wink.

When he got back on his feet, you stumbled to the side, but he caught you and carried you bridal style to the bed. He pulled out a second pair of handcuffs from underneath the pillow, uncuffed one of your hands to place the second pair on you, and cuffed you onto the bed posts. 

In addition to your immobility, Haiji pinned you with his body, leaving you completely helpless once again, and you welcomed it. “What a view~~.”

“I’m all yours, my Prince~!”

“Yes you are, and never forget it~~!” 

He adjusted his position and gradually slid his dick inside you. You sighed, his thick length filling your core. On that moment, you two were connected, a connection that went beyond your love for one another. He cupped your face and pressed his lips on yours and rolled his hips, swallowing your beautiful moans. Your tongues intertwined and fought for dominance, but for you it was a losing battle. Not because you couldn’t conquer his mouth, but because you had grown to love having him dominate you. Haiji deepened the kiss, unable to get enough of you, and with your wrists bound to the bed and his lips and body keeping you under his control, you were his possession. Haiji owned your heart, mind, body, and soul. You belonged to him, and you would always belong to him. 

He struggled to separate from your lips, your taste too difficult to resist. When he broke free, Haiji fondled and sucked on your breasts, marking your nipples with small love bites. You jerked your wrists, yearning to feel his body, but the cuffs wouldn’t budge. You never knew being this helpless would be so pleasurable. Futile struggles, showers of kisses, your moans, sighs, and groans expressing your love for him, and his gorgeous body pressed on top of you while he worshipped yours was paradise. 

With an intense growl, Haiji thrust his dick into you with full force. He hollered, the impact driving him over the edge. You wailed in ecstasy as the ride sent you bouncing on the bed. Haiji let out a grunt with burning cheeks, pounding into you with smooth, but powerful thrusts. You were engulfed in flames, and you breathed his name like a chant. Enslaved by his rough, long-lasting lovemaking, you spent your seconds feeling his dick penetrate you over and over. Haiji’s face glistened with beads of sweat dripping down his hot body. He was fiercely determined to keep going until he could no longer continue, or until one or both of you passed out. Those wonderful seconds stretched into minutes. How many minutes had passed, you had no idea. The wildfire evaporated only to suddenly revive as you experienced your orgasms. Orgasm after orgasm, they grew in intensity, your mind too clouded to think. All you could do was feel the delicious sensations of Haiji’s rough dick burying itself deep into your core and the violent flames of maddening lust licking your skin.

Just when you assumed Haiji would keep a consistent speed, he began to slam into you faster, harder, deeper. Your deafening moans matched his thunderous lustful sounds. His voice always made you melt, and it had the exact same effect tonight. He gripped the sheets, never slowing down, never decreasing his aggressive thrusts, and simply kept making love to you and imprisoned your lips again. 

You lost count of how many orgasms you had. Time appeared to be frozen, the minutes feeling like hours. Every orgasm sent you to the stratosphere, and you dove back down only to have another orgasm blast you to cloud nine. Nearly an hour had passed, and you were at your weakest.

You whimpered, your voice barely above a whisper. “Haiji, n-no...no more-Ahhh...!” You came for the umpteenth time with a faint groan that reflected your faded enthusiasm. 

Haiji shared your exhaustion, his eyes barely open as he rode out his final orgasm. His arms and legs wobbled as he reached for the cuffs and released your wrists. After he dropped the cuffs onto the carpet, his body gave out and he collapsed on top of you. He groaned, his face between your breasts. Both of you remained limp on the bed, your breathing an even rhythm while you took a moment to relax before either of you spoke.

You hummed quietly with heavy eyelids, and combed your fingers through his hair. Your voice was small, so weak and weary. “Haiji, you sure know how to make love to a woman.”

Haiji nuzzled your breasts. “And never forget it, my Princess,” he whispered and snuggled your neck. You let out a soft grunt when he tried to pull his dick out of you, but he was too weak. “Fuck, I can’t move.”

“Same here...” Your eyes closed, but you forced them open. 

“Rest.” Haiji kissed you with the last of his strength. The kiss lasted until you both surrendered to sleep.


End file.
